Talk:Kama/@comment-35474817-20190409093923/@comment-34208015-20190410221041
> "Cu Alter doing better? He is prone to debuffs and gimmicks, now his survivability entirely rely on whether he can outpaces enemy or not which tied to same reason" Pretty much what does KH do in his solo run, right? KH isn't unkillable and he also rely on how fast he can clear the quest before running out of guts. > "Musashi doing better? Under that kind of kit and stats? Definitely not." Why would even Musashi have do bother with KH's kit? No joke, really don't get it. Musashi has her own kit and it's fine that way. Whenever KH is susceptible or not to gimmick doesn't depends on you or me. Who knows what kind of surprise DW can decide to implement in all their wisdom... hey maybe one day we'll see some ennemy that stack some much def buff that would made Jack def penetration on NP almost mandatory, or maybe a boss that get full NP charge every turn and that charm/stun lock would be the only reliable way to stall the way until the end. Personally I prefer to not think about it, otherwise I may never roll any gatcha as I spend my time worring about what kind of torture DW may come up with to make my waifu utterly hopeless. > "Not to mention all the praise easily centered on one topic that is her NP, not more, not less." Hum pretty sure not. Did I really forget to mention how durable Kama is ? > "If she's that good like you all said then she should be irreplacable but no. Jack in reality can held enough to be a good pick over her. For me, that's not an indication of OP-ness." Well said, I totally agree with you. Jack is good enough in most case... but not as good as Kama. The only point you miss here though is that you don't need to be irreplacable to be the "best", you just need a be better than the second best. > "Which part of her is OP again? 60% universal charm which may blocked by high resist? AE extra damages? Which unless one rushed Part III should have no issue to be able to substituted with another pick." Well, actually it's 80+40% of charm chance. Enough to have 100% proc even if the target has magic resistance A but nevermind it's just a details. By the way what is the "OP-ness" of King Hassan. His instant-kill ability that he shares with Scathach, Shiki, Li ? > "One can argue Saber Gilles is interesting choice to get star on demand" Hum... yh why not but I prefer Mozart or Astolfo honestly. > "At the end, its usual Quick NP spammer standard which now easily supported by Skadi." Not really If Kama had KH's tier NP damage, I wouldn't be nearly as hyped even if she had Jack's tier NP gen + 100% NP charger. > "Basically a 5* Mata Hari. Saying she's OP is just too much." Your opinion. Not mine. I don't care about what you think but I prefer to contradict you so others ppl don't get fooled by some random tilted comment claming that Kama is "basically a 5* Mata Hari".